A False Memory
by Delia Sky
Summary: Psyche loved his android, Tsugaru, and Tsugaru loved him as much. But, was that all the truth? YanderePsyche, a bit of mutilation of Tsugaru's limbs, character death, yaoi. Not your cup of tea? The back button not too far away from your pointer. Enjoy!:9


**Title:** A False Memory

**Summary:** Psyche loved his android, Tsugaru, and Tsugaru loved him as much. But, was that all the truth?

**Pairing:** Psyche/Tsugaru (Beware, Yandere!Psyche)

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! is mine! I also own a planet which name I forgot! I'm an alien! *was dragged to the mental hospital*

* * *

><p>I love you<br>Ask me whatever you want  
>I'll obey your every order<br>Beat me, kill me,  
>Whatever you desire,<br>I am yours entirely

(Norma Jean, in the manga 'Neji' by Kaori Yuki)

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan, I'm home."<p>

"Welcome home Psyche-sama. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

A small rattling sound from the kitchen for a minute or so, and Tsugaru was back with tea on a tray. "Here, Psyche-sama."

After drinking his tea, Psyche got onto his feet, and walked toward his bedroom, dragging Tsugaru by the wrist in process. Once they got into his room, he pushed Tsugaru hard that the blond fell on his bed and hovered above the blond, hands were at each of the sides of Tsugaru's head. "Tsugaru," he whispered, changing the way he called the android, "Tell me you love me," he ordered.

"I love you, Psyche-sama."

"Prove it, Tsugaru."

"I love you, Psyche-sama. Ask me whatever you wish and I shall do it."

"I saw you today in the market. The clerk set his eyes on you, Tsugaru; he even touched your hand. I'm jealous."

"Do you wish to punish me?" Tsugaru asked with such a pure smile clinging to his face.

"Yes."

Psyche leaned to kiss Tsugaru's lips. A small moan escaped from the blond.

His blue robe was pushed over his shoulders and was dropped to the floor. Tsugaru's skin grew hotter and hotter as Psyche went rougher and fiercer. The black haired man slipped his hands into the androids yukata, quickly undoing the garments the android used. The obi fell, the yukata was rumpled and was thrown to the floor, the under garment was now taken off, and finally Tsugaru was naked before Psyche's eyes.

"Tsugaru… you're so beautiful."

Then Psyche licked Tsugaru's neck, leaving a wet trail over the tender flesh. Oh, how much he loved the sound of stuttered moan eliciting from Tsugaru's mouth. He couldn't wait to make Tsugaru cried and screamed for his name.

He undid the buttons on his jacket and took the jacket off. Pulling down the zipper of his white trousers, Psyche whispered oh so softly right into Tsugaru's ear. "How hard should I punish you?"

"As hard as you want… Psyche-sama…"

And he did.

* * *

><p>Tsugaru was sleeping right beside him. Those long eyelashes on both Tsugaru's eyes would sometime flutter when Tsugaru furrowed his eyebrows. 'Is he having a nightmare?' Psyche thought.<p>

'Looks like the corporation really does go all out on his version,' he thought again later.

"Tsu-chan, wake up. Are you having a nightmare?" Psyche called while shaking Tsugaru so the blonde would wake up.

The blonde's blue eyes were opened. "Yes, do you need something, Psyche-sama?"

"Why did that clerk touched your hand?"

"He said there was a mosquito on it, so he shushed it away."

Psyche smiled sweetly. "Aw, Tsu-chan, I know you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"I hide nothing, Psyche-sama."

Psyche was still smiling when he rummaged his jacket, which was previously thrown onto the floor, and pulled out a switchblade from the pocket. "Hold out your hand, Tsugaru."

And the blonde obeyed as he held out his hand even though he knew what would happen after this wouldn't be pretty.

True, Psyche stabbed the palm of his hand. And he couldn't do anything but to shriek and hissed when the blade went through his hand. "Now, now, Tsugaru, say you love me again," Psyche ordered.

"I love you, Psyche-sama."

And those words from Tsugaru were what drifted Psyche to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Psyche went to the living room, after going back from the kitchen for a glass of water, finding Tsugaru was currently repairing his left hand. "Did I go too much at you?" he asked when Tsugaru saw him.<p>

"No, Psyche-sama. I'm completely fine," answered the android while still repairing his hand.

And again, Psyche watch as the pure smile crept to Tsugaru's lips.

That smile was his, as how Tsugaru was his. If anyone dared to intervene that, Psyche might just as well kill that person.

"I love you, Psyche-sama."

* * *

><p>Psyche knew.<p>

Tsugaru was an android created for the purpose of loving his master and that alone. He carried no other mission than being the one who loved his master the most. He didn't have to care about anything else; he only had to give his master an absolute form of love. Unlike the previous versions of the similar androids, Shizuo, who tended to show his love with anger and tended to be disobeying, and Delic, which loved his master but still have that 'playboy' personality, Tsugaru was the agape type. He had the agape form of love, he shouldn't feel the desire to have his master love him back, anything his master did to him didn't matter; he should give his love to his master.

Thus, the package suggested him as the android who would accept everything even if the master would want to kill him. The maintenance was expensive, and so were the spare parts, only twelve of his version was made before they were finally pulled back to the industry due to some serious crime for robots; breaking the Asimov Laws.

He was the only one left of his version, the other three were committing suicide and the rest eight were taken back to be destroyed. The three that committed suicide couldn't resist the urge to end their 'artificial life' after gotten too much violence from their masters. Maybe the industry should consider about giving the robots they made a program called feeling. But then again, if they didn't, it would be pointless to sell these robots.

He was the only one survived, and he thanked deeply from his programmed feeling to Psyche who wanted to keep him away from being destroyed.

* * *

><p>"Tsugaru, tell me you love me."<p>

"I love you, Psyche-sama. Ask me whatever you want. Beat me, kill me, and break me… whatever you desire, I am yours entirely."

And so, Psyche held the knife in his hand high into the air and stabbed it to Tsugaru's wrist multiple times until the newly repaired hand was dismembered.

Tsugaru screamed almost voicelessly. Psyche loved him. That was why Psyche was always violence to him, so Tsugaru couldn't move, so Tsugaru would be his entirely.

* * *

><p>"From now on, Tsugaru, you don't have to go out anymore. I will take care of our need; you just have to wait for me at home, got it?"<p>

"Yes, Psyche-sama."

And just like that, Psyche was gone to his work.

But today was special. It was exactly one month from the day when Psyche bought him from the store, so Tsugaru thought that disobeying Psyche a little wouldn't hurt.

After he was sure that Psyche was gone, he sneaked out the house and went to the market to buy the ingredients for Psyche's favorite foods. And the same clerk that Psyche said was setting his eyes on Tsugaru helped him.

Well, Tsugaru was, in every aspect, beautiful. It wasn't all not normal to fall for him. Tsugaru smiled at the clerk as he was helping Tsugaru to find some ingredients.

Little did Tsugaru knew, Psyche was there, watching him from afar.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan! I'm home."<p>

"Yes, Psyche-sama, welcome home," Tsugaru was smiling so innocently, but the smile dispersed when Psyche slapped him hard on the cheek until he fell.

"I told you not to go out from this house. Which part of it that you do not understand? And to have that clerk walked you home. Do you wish to have me mad?" Psyche's face was dark as he said this.

"I'm sorry, Psyche-sama…"

"I don't need that. I only need to know that you love me," Psyche said, changing his dark expression with a smile that could trick anyone into believing that he was an angel.

"I love you, Psyche-sama, I really do."

"What if I break you?"

"I will still love you."

"What if I beat you?"

"I will still love you too."

"And what if I kill you?"

"I will still love you until the end, Psyche-sama."

And with that, Psyche pulled out a switchblade from his pocket, and stabbed it to Tsugaru's limbs, one by one. The blond haired android screamed, each scream getting louder and louder. His arms and his legs were now dismembered. And Psyche dragged the blood stained blade across Tsugaru's heaving chest.

"Then love me until the end."

He stabbed Tsugaru's heart.

* * *

><p>The cops came when some neighbors were concerned with the scream from Orihara Psyche's house and called them.<p>

In the house, they found Psyche smiling innocently, sitting on the entrance floor while embracing a blond haired corpse. It was Heiwajima Tsugaru, the man who had been missing for a month now.

"Freeze!" they shouted.

"Shh… you'll wake Tsugaru up."

In the end, it was all not what Psyche knew.

He was delusional. He kept thinking that Tsugaru was an android.

In his memories, he bought Tsugaru from the store because he looked so much alike his previous androids that had been broken; Shizuo and Delic. In the reality, however, it was him who killed them all.

He abducted Tsugaru after the death of Delic, the second son of Heiwajima family. He abducted Delic after he killed Shizuo, the oldest of the three.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, Psyche. I love Izaya, I have no such feeling toward you. You're like a baby brother to me."<em>

_"Not more than that?"_

_Shizuo nodded.  
><em>

_And after a week of jealousy watching Shizuo and Izaya, Psyche invited the blonde and his older brother and poisoned them. He killed Izaya instantly, while he took hostage of Shizuo. He hurt Shizuo every time the blonde was trying to get away or every time the blonde met with someone else. In his desperation, Shizuo climbed the high wall at the backyard of Psyche's house and he fell._

_He couldn't move when Psyche came to him, saying, "You fell rather hard, huh? You could be dead right now. Do you hate me really that much?"_

_Shizuo still didn't, couldn't, say anything. And when Psyche held his blade high in the air, and finally stabbed him right at his beating heart, Shizuo couldn't even scream.  
><em>

_Then, he fell for Delic. Delic was nice and he kept on putting so much attention to Psyche after the 'disappearance' of Izaya and Shizuo whom Psyche loved._

_But Delic's mistake was to flirt with Psyche's younger brother, Hibiya. Psyche again was enraged, and he killed Hibiya. After that he kept Delic hostage and finally killed Delic after dismembered the magenta eyed man's legs so he wouldn't run away._

_Since then,_ _Psyche_ _was always trying to get away from the guilty feeling. Until to the point he developed some false memory about Shizuo and Delic. He was the one who killed them, while in his false memory, which was slowly chasing away his true memory because he was feeling guilty for killing the people he loved, Shizuo was a disobedient android. He was broken when Psyche was trying to fix his artificial heart, and Delic was a disloyal android, he was broken after Psyche tried to fix his legs.  
><em>

_Tsugaru was caring. He loved Psyche from the beginning. And he didn't really mind Psyche for keeping him away from everyone. He took that as Psyche's way of loving. It was until he discovered the corpse of his elder brothers and their lovers in the basement._

_He ran from Psyche's house, already feeling not familiar with his surroundings because of the mental shock he got after discovering that it was Psyche who killed Shizuo and Delic, even Izaya and Hibiya too._

_His head was hurt, he was nauseous, and all he could think was finding at least a phone to call anyone whose number would pop up first in his head. And while he was wandering around in confusion, a police came to him, asking if he could help._

_Tsugaru ask for a phone, but in the end, he couldn't recall any number in his head. He was so desperate he almost started to cry. But then, the police comforted him, placing a hand on top of Tsugaru's._

_Then Tsugaru saw him. Psyche was watching him. The street mirror by the intersection wouldn't lie; he could see Psyche's petite figure at the reflection, as well his jealous eyes._

_Tsugaru quickly pulled his hand away and said thank you before went quickly to Psyche's house, hoping that Psyche wouldn't kill him like Psyche killed his two elder brothers._

_He was bandaging his hand after Psyche stabbed them after their intercourse when the usually chirpy man came and ended up dismembered his hand._

_The later day, he was trying to get away when the same police saw his hand and offered to bring him back home. Of course, Tsugaru was still kind of nauseous and didn't quite remember where his house was. So the police asked him what place he remembered the most, and then the police took him there. To Psyche's house._

_And Tsugaru was now dead too._

* * *

><p>"Let me out of here! I'm not crazy! I still have to bring Tsugaru for maintenance!"<p>

Psyche was desperate. He had to see Tsugaru. Now!

But those crazy people wouldn't let him. They kept telling him that he was crazy, that he needed some 'rehabilitation' in this mental hospital.

The truth was he wasn't crazy! He loved Tsugaru, Tsugaru loved him back, for as he was Tsugaru's master. He wouldn't have killed his Tsugaru, right? It didn't seem possible because he would've never killed the man he loved, right? Besides, Tsugaru wasn't a human, he was an android, and he couldn't be killed!

See, Tsugaru wasn't dead! He was now standing by the entrance to his room!

"Tsu-chan!" Psyche called to the blond android, now standing by the door with his usually innocent and pure smile.

"Psyche-sama, how are you today?"

"I'm fine; except for the food here isn't as good as your cooking. They really should have a new cook in the kitchen, or else, I'd end up throwing up every time I finish my food."

"You shouldn't be picky about food, Psyche-sama," Tsugaru said in such a calming tone.

The blonde then walked toward the bed and sat on the floor with Psyche. "You don't seem to like the bed here, too, Psyche-sama."

"Yea, it's just too… you know, too hard to my liking. My back aches every morning, and you weren't here to rub my back," Psyche was sulking and eventually lay on the floor while putting his head on Tsugaru's lap. "It's much better like this."

"The floor is cold; you'll catch cold if you keep sleeping here."

Psyche only purred and snuggled closer to Tsugaru.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later, the bell signaling visiting time was over had been ringing, and Tsugaru slowly got up to his feet. Psyche, of course, held his hand to prevent him from leaving. "You're going to leave me alone again, Tsu-chan?"

"I have to go. The time is over, Psyche-sama."

"I don't want o be alone anymore!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay…"

"Then take me with you!" Psyche pleaded to the blonde with teary eyes.

"You can't…"

"I don't care! I want to go with you!"

Despite the determinacy in his voice, tears spilled from his clear magenta eyes.

Tsugaru only smiled his usual pure smile again. "Master, do you love me?"

Psyche was stunned by the question. "Of course I love you! I love Tsu-chan! I want Tsu-chan to be only mine!"

Hearing that, Tsugaru held his hand out to Psyche. "Come with me, Psyche-sama?"

And Psyche followed Tsugaru.

They went out from Psyche's room, walking to wherever Tsugaru wanted, avoiding and hiding from the guards, and taking the stairs again and again until they finally at the top of the building. The soft wind blew to Psyche's face.

"Psyche-sama, I'll have to ask you this again. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"What if I ask you to die with me?"

"I'll do it!" Psyche answered quickly. Of course he would, because even if they had to live in hell, or inside nothingness to be together, he loved Tsugaru. He wouldn't even felt doubt to do it. As cliché as it sounded, but Psyche would most likely to do that if it was to live with Tsugaru.

"Then, Psyche-sama, come here," Tsugaru said. Suddenly, he was outside the fence, floating at the air as he was flying. He spread his arms, as if ready to catch Psyche when the magenta eyed man hopped to him.

Psyche climbed the fence and smiled. "Tsugaru, you'll catch me, right?"

"Yes."

"What if I fall?"

"I'll fall with you."

And with that, Psyche hopped into Tsugaru's opened arms, embracing the blonde as hard as he could. He didn't want to lose Tsugaru again.

* * *

><p>"Why is this happening?" the men in white were surrounding the bloody body on the ground. The body was Orihara Psyche, the man who was sent here a week ago after he was found out to be the reason for the disappearance and the death of his two brothers and three of the sons of Heiwajima family.<p>

"Who was in charge of locking the door to the roof?" one of the men asked.

"I was, but I'm sure I've checked it twice, there was no way someone could open it because I still have the key here," answered a man, holding out the key of the door to the roof.

"Maybe he opened it with force?"

"There was no sign of force on the door."

"He might as well open the door with hairpin or some wire."

"We don't have any of those dangerous items because the patients here."

Oh, if only they could see the little smile which showed that Psyche was truly happy clinging to Psyche's face.

Or, if they couldn't see that, they should've seen that above them, floating in the air in his beloved one's embrace, was Psyche with a smile and his sanity back.

_"Thank you for catching me, Tsu-chan."_

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, that was all.<p>

Oh, if you're confused, the paragraph about how Tsugaru was a limited edition android, about he was this type, that type, bla bla bla, zoppity zippoty zoppy bob bob, it was all what Pyche thought he knew while the reality isn't quitely it.

AARRRGH! I intended for Psyche to be yandere, not some psychopathic serial murder who killed all those Heiwajima siblings who had blond hair! *is desperate*

I got this (creepy) idea after I read the manga 'Neji' by Yuki Kaori (it's a nice manga, by the way), and after I learned that Psyche is a yandere. And, if the end of the story is similar to Yuki Kaori-sensei's other work, 'Boy Next Door', no, I'm not copying her. I didn't even know that that story exist, and after rummaging around mangatraders (after posting this story), then I found it. I downloaded it just to realize that this manga was made by Yuki Kaori, my favorite mangaka for the time being, and it has the similar end to this fic. And I was like O.o

Yea, I suggest you to read her mangas, they are all great (I like Kanade and Kira Sakuya, also count Cain =w=).

Oh, well, this is my first English fic in durarara! fandom (I already have four, if you're asking about the Indonesian ones *and here was no one asking*), and it has been a long time since I write an English fic, so pardon my mistake, and if you see any grammar mistake, typos, whatsoever mistakes, point it out to me, and I'll give you tons of cookies!

If the story doesn't make sense… oh well, I like to make some senseless story, so pardon me for that, too.

And here, I humbly ask for reviews! :D


End file.
